


Trigger Warning

by TommykaineITA (Tommykaine)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied Murder, Implied Violence, Weapons
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:42:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/TommykaineITA
Summary: Character design per un anti-eroe/antagonista, ispirato dal nome del prompt."Trigger Warning" è l'alias di Stephen Wallace, un 37-enne che ha deciso di prendere la giustizia nelle proprie mani dopo aver vendicato la morte della moglie, uccisa da una gang di adolescenti di colore sfuggiti alla legge, cosa di cui Nathan incolpa una giuria troppo progressista e l'incompetenza della polizia locale. Sentendosi tradito ed ignorato da una comunità in cui vede privilegiare l'apparenza e le politiche per guadagnarsi il consenso dei "perbenisti", Nathan decise che se la giustizia sociale non aveva interesse di preoccuparsi delle ingiustizie degli onesti lavoratori americani, allora gli avrebbe dato lui qualcosa di cui preoccuparsi davvero.Così nasce "Trigger Warning", giustiziatore mascherato il cui unico avvertimento prima di colpire è la canna della sua fidata "Cold Hard Truth" in faccia al suo bersaglio.





	Trigger Warning

**Author's Note:**

> Fill per il Prompt 37 della Scavenger Hunt 2017 - "Trigger Warning"

 

 

"Trigger Warning" - 2017 - Tommykaine


End file.
